It is common to haul (transport) items of all types, kinds and shapes (cargo) in cargo hauling vehicles such as trucks and railroad cars, as well as containers and other transport devices. Often, such items must be secured against shifting while being transported. A common securement system includes binding straps that are tightly wrapped around or over the items to be hauled. The straps are held by any of various clamp and/or tightening mechanisms that secures the straps to e.g. the wall or floor of the hauling vehicle.
Whereas undesired movement of the cargo is substantially prevented by such binding straps, the straps themselves can rub against the cargo items and cause undesired marking, scarring, cutting, or other damage. Whereas such marking will most commonly occur at the protruding item edges or corners, there are devices e.g. rubber pads having strap receiving slots that must be threaded onto the binding straps and located at the affected corners of the items. Alternatively there are rigid right angle or corner guards that are placed under the straps. Such prior protecting devices are problematic and there is a need for a more versatile and user-friendly protective guard.